The brightest witch
by The-trio-until-the-very-end
Summary: Somthing strange is going on at Hogwarts. Somthing, or someone, is targeting one house, bet it's not the house you're thinking. When a student gets mixed up, it's up to the golden trio, or what's left of it, to figure it out before another student gets harmed.
1. how it all started

I do not own any of the following. Harry Potter is by the queen JK Rowling. If I wrote it, Ron and Hermione would have got together in the first book. This is my first story ever, so thanks for reading! You can review if you wanna.

* * *

The brightest witch

* * *

"Don't leave me. Please. _Please, you can't._" Ron shivered in the rain. Ron had been walking for hours, yet he didn't want to go back home. Replays of that horrid night played over and over again in his head. The screaming, high pitched laughter, Hermione's sobbing. The wizard tried to shake the memories out of his head, but they stuck like glue. Without realizing where he had walked, Ron ended up at Harry's flat. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Ron couldn't help but chuckle. The boy who lived, that name hadn't been used in years. Harry had never even liked to be called that. The "boy" was now a grown man working at the ministry and in a serious relationship with Ginny. Ron knocked, hoping his best friend was home. A few seconds past and a voice called from within, "coming." The door opened to show a tall figure with glasses and a head of messy jet black hair. "Ron! Mate, it's pouring, come in!" Harry ushered his best friend inside the small flat. The fire was going and a book was open on the small couch. Ron stood at the doorway awkwardly until Harry motioned him to sit. "What brings you here?" Harry asked, grabbing two butterbeers from the small kitchen. "Nothing, just haven't seen you in a while. Are you doing ok?" Harry laughed as he sat down. "I should ask you the same thing. Did you really walk all the way here, in the rain? You do realize you're a wizard, right mate?" The ginger gave a small smile. "Yeah, fine. How's Gin?" Ron asked, taking a sip out of the bottle. "I think we both know you didn't come here to talk about your sister, you guys live together. What's bothering you?" the other stayed silent. "Ron?" Harry nudged Ron, causing him to rise from the couch and walk over to the fire. Facing the flames, he said "Hermione." Ron heard a suck in of breath from behind him. "Hermione?" Ron nodded. He knew it sounded silly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ron nodded once more.

Ron woke up to snoring. He got up and looked at the other four beds. All were empty except Harry's. Ron looked at the clock. They were late. Ron swore as he got dressed and shook Harry up. The two hurried into the common room and down into the great hall before they talked. As the two Gryffindor's walked to their house table, they saw Hermione reading as she ate her toast. "Morning," Ron mumbled as he sat down beside the girl. "I have been looking for you two for the past half-hour. Did you over sleep again?" The boys nodded, and she rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you got here when you did. Don't want to be late for potions." Harry smiled, "I'm sure Snape would have loved that." The trio laughed. Everyone knew the potion master hated the three Gryffindors. "We better get going, if you two made me late, I might jinx you guys!" Ron laughed as they strolled out of the great hall. The group was half way to the dungeons when they heard a scream. "What was that?" Harry looked around before running off. "Harry, wait for us!" Hermione yelled, following the boy. Ron was close behind as the three arrived on the scene. A small girl was on the floor at the bottom of a set of stairs. She was crying and her bag was spilt over beside her. Hermione pushed through the crowd and knelt beside the young Ravenclaw. "What happened?" she asked kindly. Ron couldn't help but stare at Hermione. She was being so kind to this little girl, helping her up and giving her a hug. "I-I was on my way to class when it- it came and pushed me down the steps." Hermione looked puzzled. "What pushed you?" The girl glanced at hermione, then the people around them. "It-it was ball of fire." She answered. Hermione opened her mouth to ask more, but another voice came in. "What is going on here? Oh Mss. Green, what has happened?" Professor Mcgonagall stepped In. Her hair in a tight bun and her lip in a tighter line, the woman sent all the students a scowl and they rushed off in different directions. "Thank you Mss. Granger, but you need to go to class as well." The teenage witch nodded and left with the two boys. "You were very nice back there, Hermione." Ron said as they headed off. She turned and replied. "Thanks Ron?" He looked at her funny. "What's so questionable about that?" Ron asked. "Well I don't know. When you seem someone hurt, you should help them, Ron." She stopped walking to talk. "I'm just saying, I thought it was nice." Ron stopped also. Harry fought the urge to continue, but knew he would have to stop their argument soon. "Well, I was doing the right thing. You know some people care about the wellbeing of others." Hermione crossed her arms. "Are you saying I don't care about others?" Ron looked down at Hermione, but the girl stood her ground. "You care about yourself first. Then you worry about the others. Good people care for others first, you know." Harry rolled his eyes. People were starting to stare. "Well Hermione, I'm a good person, so I guess you don't know everything." Harry held his breath; his best mate had done it now. "Excuse me? I don't know everything? I'm sure I know more than you." Harry waved nonchalantly to a fifth year passing by. "I know a ton of things!" Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Guys… Guys… Can we get to class now?" Harry stood between the two, yelling for them to stop. The two walked on either side of Harry, both red in the face. "You know a lot. Ha, please. This is coming from the boy who thinks the Chudley Cannons are a good team." Hermione mumbled, causing Harry to laugh and get a dark look from Ron.

After class, which the trio was just on time for, Hermione and Ron still weren't talking. "I'm going to go study." Hermione said at lunch. Harry nodded, and Ron continued eating. "Because you know, I'm dumb." She walked away as Ron looked up. "I didn't say she was dumb mate. Just that she didn't know everything." Dean sat down across from the boy. "That is where you're wrong Ron, Hermione knows everything." Dean and Harry laughed, Ron looked at his plate. "I know, blimey, she's the smartest person I've even met, but she called me dumb first." Harry raised his eyebrows and Dean spoke, "I heard the whole thing from Flitwick's room. She never called you dumb. She said you don't care about others. But you care that she's mad at you." Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go talk to her." Ron left the table and Harry and Dean watched. "Boy, he's just digging a bigger hole." Harry said shaking his head. The other boy nodded, "She'll come around though, because she always does." Ron walked out of the great hall alone and headed to the library. He walked in, hoping he would be able to find Hermione. That wouldn't be a problem because she was the only one in the room besides Madam Pince, the librarian. Ron hurried over to the table of one and sat down. "What are you reading?" He asked. Hermione looked up from her book. "Homework, do you need something, I'm busy?" Ron blushed. "I just-" but he was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the other side of the large room. Ron and Hermione jump up to see Madam Pince lying still on the ground. "Call for help!" Hermione yelled to Ron as she went to the old woman.

Hours later, after explaining again and again what happened in the library, Hermione arrived back at the Gryffindor common room. The headmaster had asked many questions. "Did you get a look at the attacker?" Hermione had answered no. "Were you and Mr. Weasley alone?" She answered yes. "And what are two sixth years like him and yourself doing alone in the library during lunch hour?" To this, Hermione asked what he meant, but Dumbledore only got a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione sat down in her favorite chair by the fire. Somebody walked in behind her. "Hey, are you ok?" Harry. Hermione got up and stretched. "I'll be fine. I'm just tired. That's two people today attacked. And nobody knows why. It's weird Harry." The boy agreed. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do." Hermione blushed. "Well… Yeah. We always do solve the problems here." Harry laughed and pulled his best friend into a hug, just as Ron came down the steps." A look a pain crossed his eyes. He forgot all about apology he was going to give to Hermione and went back up the steps. "Thanks Harry I needed that." Hermione smiled as they pulled apart and went their own ways. Harry walked up the stairs into the boy's dorm. Ron's curtains were closed, though his were the only ones. "Is Hermione ok?" asked Neville Longbottom from his bed by the door. "Yeah, she's doing fine. A little shook up by today's events." Seamus walked in from the bathroom. "What happened today?" He asked as he put on socks. "Finnigan, you haven't heard?" Dean was taken back. The boys all told the story of the past hours.

The next morning all of Hogwarts was talking about the attack. It reminded Ron of the time in third year when thought to be killer, Sirius Black, broke into the school. Ron had to remind himself that Sirius was good. Sirius, Harry's godfather, was dead. He had died at the end of fifth year. Ron shuddered at the thought of that night, too many things went wrong. Harry, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and he had all broke into the Ministry of Magic to try to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from getting a weapon to help him win the war. Ron remembers how Hermione almost died. _Hermione, _Ron had to talk to her right now. The boy looked around the great hall, but she was not there yet. Ron was about to go look of her before remembering her and Harry last night. Harry was also gone. Ron ate his eggs darkly until they arrived. "Morning mate, you ready for quidditch today?" Harry asked as he sat down. Ron almost forgot about the match against Ravenclaw today. The first match of the season was today and Ron forgot. It was pretty hard to forget too, with practices four nights a week. "Don't worry; we're going to crush them!" Ginny said as she sat my Hermione, who remained silent. Ron laughed at his sister, but agreed. Ravenclaw didn't give a big fight when it came to the game. The only game Ron WAS worried about was Slytherin's in the spring. It was November, there was still a lot of time to practice and build tension between the two houses. "Yeah, I'm ready." He glanced at Hermione. She still hadn't said anything. Harry nodded, seeing Ron wasn't in the mood to talk, instead, he turned to Ginny and talked about plays they were going to be used today. Hermione stood up; wished Harry and Ginny good luck, and left to visit the library before the match. "Wow Ron, she still isn't talking to you? What did you do now you block?" Ginny asked as the bushy hair witch left the great hall. "He said she didn't know everything." Harry piped in between bits. Ginny laughed, "Did you just meet the girl? Why would you tell Hermione that?" Ron looked up from his plate, and Ginny stopped. "I didn't mean it like that; see you at the field mate." Ron left and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why do they always fight?" She asked. "I don't know, but they better stop soon. I hate when they don't talk." The girl agreed and the two headed off to the field.

"Welcome to the first match of the season! I'm Maggie Dunkin your announcer for the match. Let the brooms fly!" The Hufflepuff fourth year said into the megaphone. The game started with a quick lead in Gryffindor's favor. Ron, flying in front of his ring-shaped goal, looked into the crowd of deep red. He gave up on finding Hermione, and focused back on the game. The match went on another ten minutes before anything happened. The score became 50-20, Gryffindor. When suddenly Maggie screamed, "What is that coming up behind Parker?" Both teams stopped what they were doing. Ginny stopped chasing the Ravenclaw chaser, Ron looked away from the goal. All eyes were on Greg Parker. The Ravenclaw beater turned on his broom to come face to face with a ball of fire. His blue jersey was glowing from the light, his blonde hair turning red. Thinking quickly, the sixth year used his wood club and hit the ball before it could harm him. The ball flew across the field and hit a member of the opposite team. Ron. A scream came from the crowd. Harry and Ginny flew to Ron, trying to get under him. The wizard had fallen off his broom and was plummeting to the ground. Harry sped off towards his best friend, trying to reach out and grab Ron's hand, but he wasn't fast enough. Ron hit the ground full speed. All Professors were on their feet, wondering what just happened on the field. Maggie was still yelling into the megaphone and the Slytherin's chanting, "Play on, play on. No one care's about Ron." Causing Ginny to look up from her brother's side and give the house a dark look. The headmaster rushed onto the field, pushing past both house teams. "Professor, I don't know what happened. What was that?" Parker asked, but Dumbledore walked ahead. Ron was lying on the ground, his foot at a weird angle, his eyes were shut. "Poppy? We need to get Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing." The nurse came out of the crowd of students and waved her wand to make Ron float back to the castle. "This match is canceled, back to your dorms." Professor Mcgonagall yelled from somewhere in the stands, her voice magically louder than usual. Harry and Ginny followed the headmaster, hoping Ron would be ok.

* * *

Hope that was good? next chapter will be up soon. I don't know where I'm going with this story, we'll figure that out when I get there. Reviews are welcomed. But I know most of you won't do it. It's fine. Whatever. _Please?_


	2. not so golden

Harry and Ginny hurried to the hospital behind Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Harry forgot about his broom, his black hair was poking up every way, and his glasses had mud on them. But there were more important things going on at the moment. Ron still hadn't waked up, and Harry was starting to worry. The rest of the school followed out behind them. The younger years were freaking out, while the older students were calm. A person being hurt was a monthly active at Hogwarts. When the small group arrived in the wing, the nurse pushed everyone out of the room, but allowed Harry and Ginny to stay. The two pulled up chairs as Madam Pomfrey took out potions and started pouring different ones down the ginger's throat. Ginny's eyes got wide as the women worked. Harry took the time to study Ginny. Her long orange hair was pulled back in a ponytail; her freckle-covered face was unreadable. Harry could tell she was trying not to cry. The room was silent, all students should be back in now, and the head of the houses will be trying to get order. Harry knew this routine all too well. Harry looked back to the bed, where Ron was opening his eyes. "Ron!" Ginny cried. He gave her a small smile. "Ginny! Harry! What's going on?" Harry looked at his best friend; did he really forget what happen to him? "Well mate," Harry started, "you got hit, by, um, a ball of… fire. You fell from like a hundred of feet up." Ron tried to piece all this in his head. "A ball of fire, like that girl Hermione helped yesterday?" Harry nodded, Ron's eyes got big. "Hermione, is she ok?" Harry nodded once again; he wasn't sure where the witch was at the moment. "Oh, well that's good." Harry looked at Ginny, not knowing what to say. "So how did it happen?" Ron asked. As Harry explained, Ginny glanced around the room. The doors to the wing opened. "Harry," The girl nudged him and leaned her head towards the door. Hermione walked in, still in her Gryffindor t-shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but much had fallen out. Her cheeks were red and had a book in her pale hands. "You know what Ginny?" Harry turned to Ginny. "What?" She asked. "I'm hungry, care to join me in the great hall?" Ginny laughed, seeing Harry wanted to leave the other two alone and agreed to go with him. "Hi." Hermione whispered after they left. Ron repositioned his head on his pillow. "Hey, glad to see you came by." He spit to his pillow. Hermione blushed, and looked at the floor. "Did you go to the library?" He asked, still not looking at her. "Yes, I did. I went to the library after you fell. I knew you didn't want to see me." Ron huffed. Hermione continued, "But once I got in there, I couldn't focus. I thought about you in here. I didn't know if you were," she sniffled, "really hurt so I wanted to rush down here, but the Slytherin perfect saw me and walked me back to the common room. But I had to see you, so I turned and ran the opposite direction here." She finished in one breath. Ron smiled. "You snuck away?" She laughed, "Kinda. See? That's how worried I was about you." She sat down in Ginny's vacated chair. "You cared about someone else before yourself." Ron told her. She looked confused. "What you said yesterday morning. Good people care about others first. You're a good person, Hermione. That was very smart what you said." Hermione blushed. "Well I think you're nice for telling me this." The two laughed, the fight was behind them. "You know Hermione; I think you're the smartest person in Hogwarts." Now Hermione turned the color of Ron's hair and covered her mouth with her hand. "Stop it Ron! I am not!" Causing Madam Pomfrey to come out of her office and shush the two.

"He called you the smartest person in Hogwarts, and you disagreed?" Harry asked. Hermione and Harry were taking a break from Ron's bedside and walking down an empty corridor. Hermione nodded. "I didn't want to seem stuck up!" Harry shook his head. "You're too modest Hermione." They laughed. "Harry, why do you think that ball attacked Parker today?" Hermione asked, all laughs aside. "I don't know. But this is too many people being hurt." Hermione nodded. "Harry? Harry Potter?" A voice called from behind the couple. They turned to see Greg Parker coming towards them. "I have to talk to you." Greg caught up. "I am so sorry for what happened to Ron." The Ravenclaw started, but Harry put up his hand. "No, how would you know that ball of whatever would hit him." Hermione nodded, "You did what you thought was safest for you. I would have done the same." She said, causing Greg to look over to Hermione. "You're Hermione Granger, right?" The boy asked. Hermione nodded. Greg smiled, causing Hermione to blush. "I hear you're the smartest student at Hogwarts. So tell me, why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" The perfect asked, causing her to blush even more. "I don't know, I guess the sorting hat had different plans for me." The two laughed and Harry cleared his throat. "You know, the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin." He said matter of fact. Greg gave Harry a funny glance, and then looked back at Hermione. "Are you on the team?" Hermione laughed. "Are you barking? No. I don't do brooms." Greg smiled. "It's not that bad once you get off the ground, as long as you don't look down." Harry rolled his eyes. These two were defiantly flirting; he had to put a stop to it. "Greg, no hard feelings mate, but if you don't mind, we need to get back to Ron. He's our best mate and I don't want to leave him alone." Greg nodded. "You could come if you want, Ron would want to see you." Hermione told him, Harry gave her a look, but she ignored it. Greg agreed and the three walked to the hospital wing.

Ron was sitting up in bed, his foot all wrapped up. When the doors to the wing opened, he was so glad to see Harry walk it. But Harry had a look on his face. "Greg Parker, from the Ravenclaw team is here. He and Hermione hit it off." Ron just understood what Harry was saying when Hermione and Parker walked in. "Ron, look who came to say sorry. This is Greg Parker; he hit the ball that hit you during the match." Hermione talked to him like he was a five year old. She flashed her smile at Greg, who smiled back. Greg was a tall half-blood. He still had his Ravenclaw quidditch uniform on, showing off his muscles. His blue eyes light up when Hermione looked at him. Ron hated to boy. "Listen Ron, I'm really sorry-" Greg spoke, but Ron didn't want to hear it, "it's fine, how would you know the ball would come hit me? I would have done the same." Greg gave a tiny laugh, "that's just what Hermione said." Greg said looking back at the witch. Ron glanced at Harry, who was standing behind them; the boy faked a gag, causing Ron to laugh. "What's so funny, Ron?" Hermione asked, with a serious look on her face "Nothing," He said, looking away from Harry. She rolled her eyes, "Ron, Greg is here to say how sorry he is. You could say thank you!" Ron's eyes got big, but Greg shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I have to get to dinner anyway. I'll talk to you later Hermione?" The Ravenclaw asked, smiling at the girl who nodded. Greg left and Ron couldn't help but laugh once more. Hermione turned to him. "Don't laugh Ron! Greg is very nice." Ron sat up straighter, "Yeah, nice to you. He likes you!" Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry beat her to it. "Listen, it's been a long day. I guess we'll see you tomorrow Ron?" The injured boy was forced to stay the night, but was let go the next morning. The only injuries he had was a sprained ankle, when Madam Pomfrey fixed in a second.

The trio was just setting down to breakfast when someone walked up behind them. "I saw you fall yesterday Ron, I hope you're ok." Ron turned around, Luna was standing there. Her almost white long hair was braided, showing off her radish earrings. "Um... Yeah. I'm fine." He told her. Luna nodded, not sure what to say. "Thanks for worrying about me, Luna." The girl smiled and skipped back to the Ravenclaw table. "That was nice of her, seeing if you were alright. Greg did that, but you weren't that nice to him." Hermione said, putting down her book. Ron rolled his eyes, "That's because I like Luna more that Greg." Harry couldn't help but laugh into his plate. The two argued all the way to Charms before Harry stepped in. "If you two fight all the time, why are you friends?" The boy with glasses yelled. Hermione opened her mouth in shock; Ron's ears turned the same color as his hair. Harry didn't really mean for it to come out like that, but he couldn't stop now. "It's been six years and yet every other day you guys hate each other. It's driving me insane! I think that means you aren't mean to be friends!" Hermione found her voice, red in the face, she turned to Ron. "I think Harry's right. We fight a lot, and that's not good for anyone. I'm sorry Ron." She walked into the classroom, not turning around. Ron gave Harry a mean look as the two had to find open spots, as seeing Hermione took their normal one and was now sitting by Dean. While the class was taking notes, Dean leaned over to the girl, "Why aren't you sitting by the boys." Without looking up from her parchment, Hermione replied. "I'm not friends with them anymore." Dean raised his eyebrows. The boy looked across the room where Ron and Harry were sitting. Instead of looking at the front of the classroom, at the board, Ron was looking at Hermione, a longing look in his eyes. The tall wizard soon realized Dean was watching him, and went back to his work. Dean turned back to his tablemate. "Oh, well I'm sure everything will work out. Did you and Ron have another row? Because you have fights a lot, but they're always nothing." Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. Then she spoke, "we aren't going to have another row, Dean. We aren't going to argue anymore, because we aren't going to talk again." Dean was taken back. The golden trio breaking up, how long was this going to last?

Later that night, Ron was coming into the dorm from the common room. He saw Neville and Seamus in the corner, and Dean, who was walking towards Ron. "Ron, what's up with you and Hermione?" Ron blushed, "What- what do you mean?" Dean went and sat on him bed, Ron stayed where he was. "Hermione told me you guys are never going to talk again." Dean said loudly across the room. Ron didn't realize he was holding his breath. "We fight all the time. Really, it's not healthy for anyone." Just then, Harry walked in. "Tell him Harry. Tell Dean about me and Hermione." Harry nodded, placing his broom on his bed. "They're done." At this time, Neville and Seamus stopped talking about potions to look at Ron. Seamus, shocked, spoke first. "So, does this mean, the golden trio isn't golden anymore?" Then Neville piped in. "This means you guys aren't even a trio anymore." Ron, unsure what to say, turned to Harry, who was looking at him. They both seemed to understood what the other boys where getting at. The golden trio _wasn't_ a golden trio anymore.


	3. messing with his head

The golden trio wasn't golden anymore. That thought raced through Ron's mind all the following day. Hermione still wasn't talking to him, Harry and Ginny were caught in-between the two, and Ron missed breakfast. This day wasn't going good. Ron sighed from favorite chair in the common room. Harry looked up from his spot, he was trying to do his homework, but like Ron, wasn't having any luck. Ron rose out of his chair, his book bag slid onto the floor, a blank roll of parchment falling on the floor. He needed help with his essay, but had no one to ask. One of the many down sides to the brightest witch of your age not talking to you. Ron was about to go up to bed, when Ginny came through the portrait hole. She was panting, her bright hair every-which-way. Harry jumped up from his seat, and Ron turned toward his sister. "It's-its Luna. She got attacked." Ginny finally got out, falling into Harry's empty chair. Ron's eyes got big, and met Harry's. Without a word, the two stormed out of the common room, towards the hospital wing. The two boys arrived to find Luna asleep in a bed, and Hermione crying on someone's shoulder. "What is Parker doing here?" Ron whispered as they walked toward the group. "Parker is head of Ravenclaw house. He's here to make sure Luna's ok." Harry replied, like it was obvious. Hermione looked up, her eyes red. She saw Ron and placed her head back on the tall boy's shoulder. "Looks like he cares more about Hermione than Luna." Harry hit Ron on the back of the head as the two walked up on the group. "Hermione, Ginny came running in, what happened?" Harry asked. Hermione, without looking at Ron, explained what happened to the blonde. "She was coming out of her last class and that same ball of fire appeared, Luna got out her wand to try to jinx it, but the spell back fired and hit her. The light disappeared right after she passed out." Ron ruffled his hair, "that bloody ball of light is everywhere." Hermione ignored Ron, and Greg sent him a dark look before turning back to Hermione. "I better get back to the common room to let everyone else know she's ok. See you at breakfast tomorrow?" Hermione nodded, and with a quick smile at Harry, Greg was gone. "Breakfast? Don't tell me you're eating with that boy! You're a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw." Ron screamed after he left. Hermione crossed her arms, "I can sit with whoever I want to. I and happen to want smart friends." And with that Hermione Granger walked out of the hospital wing, leaving two boys with their mouths wide open. "Did she really just call us dumb?" Harry asked, Ron looked at him, "Really, that's want you want to know right now? Of course she called us dumb. Maybe she's just too smart for her own good." Behind his glasses, Harry's eyes got big. "That's it! Hermione's hanging out with Ravenclaw because they're smart. Ravenclaws have been the only people attacked." Ron thought about it. "I think you got it mate! But we still don't know who's behind it." Harry nodded. "Then there's only one place to go to find out." Ron laughed, "when did you become the smart one of the group?" Harry smiled, "when the smart one left because of you being a bloke." Ron's smile vanished, and he hit harry in the back. The two headed to the library before the Hufflepuff perfect rushed them back to their own common room. "Do you two really want to get attacked by that ball of fire? I don't care if you're the golden trio or not, it's dangerous." The perfect said as they walked. 'yeah, well we aren't even a trio anymore.' The voice in Ron's head mumbled. The girl dropped them off and went back down the corridor she came from. Harry told the fat lady the password. "You're little friend came by earlier. Why wasn't she with you?" The moving painting asked, "Dragon heart," Harry repeated. "Oh dear, did that young Weasley boy say something again?" Harry looked at Ron, and then nodded at the Lady. She shook her head and opened. As Ron passed though the portrait, she called after him. He could only back out a few words before the frame shut. "She seemed happy today… unlike yesterday."

Ron sat back down in his chair, wanting this day to end. But the boy found he wasn't tired anymore. "Do you think Hermione will ever talk to me again?" Ron found himself asking. Harry looked into the dying fire, "well, if you give her enough time. She'll come around. But maybe if you didn't yell at her like you did just now, she would be back to talking to you." Ron had to agree, but seeing hermione even look at that Ravenclaw perfect made his blood boil. "But, I only do it because-" Ron stopped, not wanting to say anything else. Harry seemed to know what he was getting at. "Because you're madly in love with her and you want to marry her and have cute little half-blood babies?" Ron turned red. "No, because I have done that the past six years, so why stop now?" Harry, seeing his mate wasn't going to give in, rose and announced he was heading to bed. Ron nodded, "I'll be up soon mate, I want to at least write my name on my essay, better than nothing." Harry smiled and went up the stairs. Ron took his parchment back out of his back. He stared at it before writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Why am I writing you a letter? I should be doing homework. But really have no idea what it's on. Something about the four main things needed to make an Amortentia potion. You know what mine smells like? My mum's cooking, wood polish, and that perfume you wear. Didn't I get you that? I guess that means I'm in love with you. And I know for sure you don't love me back. I've known for six years, yet you still surprise me. Every time you get the highest mark on something, you grin so big. Whenever you yell at me, you turn pink in the face. Your hair gets so frizzy, sometimes I can't help but wonder if it hurts your head carrying that around all the time. You never seize to amaze me hermione. And that's what I love about you the most. _

Ron stopped writing, he had just written down the one thing no one else could see. Ron looked around, before shoving the half used parchment in his bag and heading off towards the boy's dorm. Hermione Granger was really messing with his head.


End file.
